gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show: Exit 9B
Mission 1: Nap Time Task 1: Late for a Meeting -Learn all of Mordecai's moves and the game. Only enemies are a few jitter bugs. Mission 2: Fun Fun Zone Task 1: Mordo gone missing -Rigby must make his way through the building to collect a FUN ZONE coin. You learn the Charge move for 2 Coins Task 2: Mr. Bounce -Bounce on the springboards up to the top Task 3: Up the Chocolate River -Rigby must have the shot put ability to complete this task Task 4: Power Challenge -Fly your power note through rings Task 5: Fight Arena -Fight 3 waves of enemies to get a coin Mission 3: Extreme Kartin' Task 1: Escape the park -Follow the road to the end of the city Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 4:00 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 3:00 of Time Mission 4: South of the Line Task 1: Triple Radio Towers -Destroy all three GBF towers to progress to the end of the level. You learn the Bash move for 5 coins Task 2: Bounce, Bounce, Bounce -Jump across the springboards Task 3: Rigby gets Steamed -Change to rigby in the Photo-Booth at the end, then head torwards a cave, and make it to the end for your reward Task 4: Block Challenge -Go to the end of the Block maze Task 5: Bungee Challenge -Hit all the targets on the bungee chord Task 6: Bike Challenge -Head to the end of the course on mordo's bike Mission 5: Oops, we missed the train Task 1: GBF's Towers, Part Two -Hit the targets located on the track to bring down the towers Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 3:40 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 3:15 of Time Mission 6: Quick bite to eat Task 1: Key Hunt -Rigby travel through a big restaurant, but with a lot of scary looking enemies. Rigby must find the kart keys as well. Rigby unlocks the smash attack, but with 10 coins. Task 2: Dance Hall -Rigby must go across the dance floor without being shocked Task 3: Shock-Put -Avoid the electric currents while throwing shot-puts on buttons. Task 4: Power Challenge -Fly your power note through rings Task 5: Bike Challenge -Have Mordecai ride his bike to the end of the course Task 6: Fight Challenge -Fight three waves of enemies Mission 7: This is a no Parking Zone: Task 1: Which way is out -Get all five keys to unlock the gates Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 4:30 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 3:20 of Time Mission 8: Back from the Grave Task 1: Defeat Howard Fightington -Rescue Mordecai from the clutches on the undead fighter Mission 9: Slide On Task 1: Just hit rock bottom - Slide down the slide following the path. Beware of changing platforms Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 5:30 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 4:10 of Time Mission 10: The pit of despair Task 1: Ahh..Zombies -Mordecai must navigate through the lava fields and encounters a large amount of zombies. The Bowling strike is 20 coins. Task 2: Chilling out by the Lava -Must have shot-put. Throw an ice ball into the lava and get the coin on an island Task 3: Swinging Racoon -Swing using your grapple ability across the platforms Task 4: Block Challenge -Navigate across the dangerous maze of shifting blocks Task 5: Bungee Challenge -Hit the targets using the bungee chord with mordecai Task 6: Fight Challenge -Fight three waves of enemies Mission 11: Trash City Paradise Task 1: TV Smasher -Destroy GBF's TV Broadcasts. Rigby's shot put ability is 25 coins. Task 2: Tar Pits -Grapple across the tar pit Task 3: Toxic Waste Bro -Travel up to the top of the toxic tank Task 4: Power Challenge -Fly your power note through rings Task 5: Block Challenge -Navigate across the dangerous maze of shifting blocks Task 6: Bike Challenge -Navigate your bike across the course Mission 12: Nobody beats the hammer Task 1: It's the Hammer -Save mordecai from the hammer Mission 13: Chillin' and Kartin' Task 1: Follow Strong John -Follow Strong John across the track. Don't loose him though. Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 5:30 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 4:10 of Time Mission 14: Giant Warehouse of Appliances Task 1: Escape the Booby Traps -Knock down all the lights and water pipes with the document and leave Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 2:30 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 1:50 of Time Mission 15: The Fancy Waiter Task 1: Defeat the Waiter...on a boat -Defeat the fancy waiter and throw him off the boat while saving rigby Mission 16: Welcome to the Park... Exit 9B Task 1: Statues of Evil -Destroy GBF's statues. It takes 45 coins to get the power move. Task 2: More, and More Bounce -Be as Rigby and bounce across the springboards Task 3: Ice Skating Moron -Throw an ice ball into the lava and get the coin Task 4: Bike Challenge -Get to the end of the course with mordecai's bike Task 5: Bungee Challenge -Hit the targets as mordecai with a bungee chord Task 6: Ultimate Fight Challenge -As Rigby, take down one lone jitterbug Mission 17: Drive of the No Good Lazy Slackers Task 1: Chaos and Confusion -Get to the end of the bridge to GBF and the portal Task 2: Time challenge -Beat 3:00 of time Task 3: Ring Challenge -Follow the rings Task 4: Super Time Challenge -Beat 2:35 of Time Mission 18: Universe Serving of Revenge Task 1: Defeat Garret Bobby Ferguson -As Mordecai, be the hero and defeat GBF Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network games